Who am I?
by I Am A Wolf
Summary: I don't remember anything. My name my past. All I know is that I have to protect the Cullen's with my life. And i'm more then willing to do that.


I awoke from a deep sleep when a few water drops fell on the top of my head. I sat up and looked around. I was lying on the ground surrounded by... um I can't remember what they are called. I tried to think of what they are called and as I tried I found that I couldn't remember a lot of things. I remember how to talk but I can't place the words on the correct things. Like I couldn't remember what these tall brown and green things were. I could remember that they were made of wood and the things on them were leaves.

More water drops started falling on me. I looked but I couldn't see anything. Water hit me in the eye and I started to blink widely. I would have to remember to not look up when water was falling out of the sky.

I walked around some of the big wood things but I stopped when I found another big thing made of wood and um... glass I think. I could see a something walking around inside the house. Maybe they can help me. I walked up to the glass and tapped a few times. It made a high pitched noise when I tapped on it. Someone walked up to the glass and looked at me. The person looked surprised to see me. They walked away and opened another larger piece of glass.

"Why are you tapping on the window?" The person asked in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Or at least I don't remember a more beautiful voice.

"You have a beautiful voice." I told the person. I felt nervous while I talked to her. The person was smaller than me, she had red hair it was so silky and amazing. I found myself wanting to run my hand threw it.

The person looked uncomfortable and her face was redder then before. "Um...thank you I guess." I smiled at the sound of the person's voice.

"Nessie what are you doing out there?" A really deep voice came from inside the wood and glass. I didn't like the voice it was mean. A few seconds later a large reddish person walked out of the glass. The big person stopped when they saw me. The big one moved in front of the small person. It angered me that I couldn't see the small one. I also knew that the big one was trying to cover the small one from me. The big one thought I was a threat.

"Who are you?" The big one asked me.

"I am me." I told him.

"What's your name?" He asked another question.

I tried to remember what my name was but I couldn't remember. "I'm not sure." I told him.

He looked at me oddly. "Why are you here?" My head was starting to hurt.

I opened my mouth to answer but I stopped when I felt something in my pocket. I pulled the object out. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. I opened it up and found writing on the inside. I couldn't make out the writing; I think it was a different language. I wonder if the other people would be able to read it. I bet the small one could.

I walked over to the small one but the big one got in my way.

"Stay where you are." The big one told me.

I heeled up the list. "Can the small person read this?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow at my question.

"Small person?" He asked. I pointed to the small person behind the big one. He looked back at the small person then back at me.

"Her name is Nessie." The big one told me. Nessie must be the small ones name. But what did her mean?

"What's a her?" I asked the big one.

The big one raised his eyebrow again and laughed. Nessie stepped around him and looked at me.

"Her like girl just like he is boy." She tried to explain it to me but I didn't get it.

"What?" The big one started to laugh again at my question. The big one had let his guard down, I guess the big one thought I was no longer a threat. But something in my stomach said I was a threat. A big one.

"I'm a girl. You're a boy." Nessie told me. Something clicked in my mind I remember the hole boy girl difference.

"Oh ya I remember now." I threw my arms around her and hugged her. She gasped from surprise while the big guy growled at me, which was kind of weird; I don't remember people growling at each other. "Thank you." I thanked her. With her so close I was able to smell her. She smelt like strawberries. It was amazing.

The big guy pulled her away from me and pushed her behind him. "Don't touch her." He told me. I didn't like him telling me what to do. Especially when he was telling me to not touch her.

I clinched my fist but I stopped when I crumpled up the piece of paper again. I heeled it out towards Nessie again. "Can you read this?" I asked her. She reached around the guy and took the piece of paper.

"Protect the Cullen's with your life." Nessie read the message. Nessie and the guy looked at me like I was a ghost. My head started to hurt really bad.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked them.

Nessie was the first one to speak. "We are." I smiled when I knew I was supposed to protect her.

"Oh ok." It was kind of awkward so I tried to change the subject. "What are those called?" I pointed to the tall wood.

The guy laughed again. "That's a tree." He told me. The name fit perfectly. My head was killing me know and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what was going to happen so I laid on the floor and blacked out.


End file.
